unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
God Wants Me to Stop Giving a Shit!?!
'God Wants Me to Stop Giving A Shit!?! '''is the 2nd episode in of Un-VeggieTales. It was released in June 2017 after Where's Hanayo When I'm H-Horny?. Plot synopsis ''Introduction Bob and Larry welcome us back to Un-VeggieTales. Bob said "The other day I was walking home from my sex ed class when I bumped into Michael Rosen, one of our TV friends!". But Marco asked "Why do I have to forgive my baby sister?". Then, Larry decided to tell the story of "of WRATH! (Phantomstrider shudders)". o''f WRATH! (Phantomstrider shudders)'' The Grapes of of WRATH! (Phantomstrider shudders) are driving in their old car that keeps sputtering and coughing. Then, the Grapes sing a song about them, and at the end, a tree runs away and jumps into the pond, making a little splash! The Grapes of of WRATH! (Phantomstrider shudders) were driving in there car until when everyone died the end. The Forgive-Inator! Do you remember when you put your anaconda ;) in Aunt Grand Dad's pajamas and she ran 14 miles without ever getting out of bed? That was... really good. Larry's Lagoon In the second story, Larry's Lagoon, Bob and Larry are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky, are up all night to get ducky. Oface needs to shut the fuck up please thanks :) Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Bob * Larry * Michael Rosen * The Giant Dickle * Oface Notes & trivia * Please read the channel description. * Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}